


A Single Kiss

by Serena_chan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: grimm_kink, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_chan/pseuds/Serena_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did it always have to be poisoned apples?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluffy Porn Fest 1.0 at grimm_kink. Apologies for lack of porn.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

_"But no sooner had she taken a morsel of it into her mouth than she fell to the earth as dead."_

~ _Snow White_ (Grimm's Fairy Tales)

_  
_

Monroe stared down forlornly at Nick.  He was so cold to the touch, and yet Monroe couldn't smell even a trace of death or decay on him.   
  
Damn apples!  Monroe was going to hunt down this witch (and it was _always_ a witch) and make her pay.   
  
Nick had stopped by on his lunch break, bringing food with him in a large brown sack that reminded Monroe of the lunches his mom used to pack him for school.   
  
"I brought food," Nick said cheerfully, pushing his way in as he always did.   
  
"Where from?" he asked, wary of any restaurant that didn't have a logo on their bag.  They tended to be from the greasy spoon-type of place that would leave him with heartburn for the rest of the afternoon.   
  
"From home," Nick told him.  "Juliette made it.  She's off on some organic kick.  She thinks the reason I'm so tired all the time might have something to do with the amount of junk I eat."   
  
"Well it wouldn't kill you to eat a little better," Monroe said, rolling his eyes.  "She may have a point."  
  
"The reason I'm so tired is because I'm trying to work two jobs at once, and neither of them have regular hours," Nick shot back.  "Now, are you going to help me eat this or what?"  
  
"She packed enough for two?" Monroe asked.  
  
"Yeah.  She wanted to keep Hank from dragging me off to some fast food joint.  Apparently he's a bad influence on my diet."  
  
"Which brings up the question of why you're here with me instead of at the office with your partner?"  
  
Nick quirked an amused eyebrow at him.  "Because Hank heard the word 'salad' and took off.  I caught him sneaking out to his car with Wu.  They're probably at a McDonald's by now."  
  
"Some people have absolutely no taste," the older man said, making a face at the mere mention of McDonald's.   
  
The lunch had been wonderful.  The salad was full of fresh greens with mandarin oranges and sprinkled liberally with grated cheese and drizzled with poppy-seed dressing.  There had also been some freshly baked rolls, a large cluster of grapes, and a couple of shiny red apples.   
  
Monroe had been complimenting the quality of the food, and Nick had just been telling him about Juliette deciding to do most of their shopping at the local farmers' market when the detective had grabbed an apple and bit into it.   
  
The effect was instantaneous.  Nick had no sooner swallowed his first bite when he'd suddenly slumped over and fell out of his chair.   
  
Monroe had knelt next to him, alarmed to find his companion not breathing.  When he could find no pulse, Monroe placed his ear over Nick's heart, straining to hear even the slightest movement.   
  
It was then that his gaze fell on the apple that had dropped to the floor with Nick.  Snatching it up, he smelled the place where Nick had bitten and was instantly assaulted with the stench of poison concealed just under the surface.  Any creature would have been able to detect the scent before biting into it, but Nick had not had that advantage.   
  
Recalling the original story of Snow White, Monroe remembered that the poisoned apple had gotten stuck in her throat, and it was only when she was jostled as her glass coffin had been moved, that the piece of apple had dislodged and awakened her.   
  
Monroe had shook Nick as hard as he dared.  He'd attempted the Heimlich maneuver, and even pried open the detective's mouth, shining a flashlight in to see if he could catch a glimpse of it.   
  
Nothing had worked.   
  
Monroe had eventually carried Nick upstairs to his bed and laid him out.  By all appearances, the younger man was dead, but the Blutbad's nose told him differently.  The scent of death was conspicuously absent, and Monroe knew from experience that the scent should have been present almost instantly.   
  
He sat down on the side of the bed, distraught.  If anyone - any _human_ anyway - found Nick, they'd think him dead for good.  They'd bury him without ever knowing that there was supposedly a way to reverse this, and the thought brought Monroe close to tears.  
  
He wouldn't let that happen!  He'd have to find a way and soon, even if it meant going back to that godforsaken trailer and reading every damn book in it.   
  
Monroe gazed at Nick's face, so very peaceful, as though sleeping.  His eyes settled upon the detective's pink lips and laughed bitterly as he thought of the watered-down version of the tale kids where told now: True love overcoming all with a single kiss.   
  
Brushing Nick's bangs back from his face, the Blutbad felt his heart breaking as he impulsively pressed a kiss against cold lips.   
  
"If only it were that easy," he whispered.   
  
Standing, he made his way to the bedroom door, fulling intending to hunt down the witch at the local market and make her tell him how to fix this - by any means necessary.  He stopped short, however, as he heard a choked gasp coming from behind him.   
  
Whirling around, he gaped in amazement to find Nick's eyes open, sitting up in bed and sucking in large lungfuls of air as though he'd run a marathon.   
  
For a second Monroe stood there, frozen, and then the next thing he knew he was grasping the front of Nick's shirt and hauling him up, kissing him forcefully.  When he finally released the detective's lips, he buried his face against the juncture of his neck, relishing in the pulse against his cheek and the pounding of a steady heartbeat reaching his ears.   
  
He could feel Nick craning his neck to look around him, still panting slightly, and Monroe could practically smell his confusion.   
  
"Monroe, what - "  
  
"In a minute," Monroe cut him off, indulging in a few more moments of contact before pulling back to gaze into slightly alarmed gray eyes.   
  
"Just thank your lucky stars that Disney actually got something right."


End file.
